The present invention relates to a device for intensification of production of hydrocarbons, such as for example oil production, as well as to a hydrocarbon production system provided therewith.
A device for intensification of hydrocarbons production is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,889. The device includes a body hermetically fixed in a tubing through a landing seat, an inlet nozzle, a collet and Venturi tubes assembled successively one after the other inside the body. In this device gas which is dissolved in the formation fluid is forced out, and a flow of hydrocarbons exiting from the nozzle is converted into dispersed gas-fluid flow. The above described device provides a substantial intensification of hydrocarbons production. On the other hand, it has some disadvantages. The special landing seat is needed for each well and is to be adapted for each particular device, so that for installation of removal of the seat lifting and lowering of the whole tubing is needed, which naturally involves additional time, labor and expenses. The landing seat decreases a cross-section of the bottomhole of the well posing substantial difficulties when it is necessary to perform other procedures, for example measuring. The landing seat can be connected only at one piece of the tubing which is at the bottomhole of the well. In the known device rubber O-rings are provide between the device and the landing seat to ensure hermetic stability. They cause some difficulties when the device is installed and they are not completely reliable. The elastic fixing element of the device formed as a collet which is located downstream of the device is susceptible to mechanical fractures and other defects, which decrease the service life and reliability of the whole device. The collet must be destroyed when the device is lifted from the well and its parts are left in the bottomhole and pollute the latter. In the event of extensive exploitation in corrosive areas of the well bottomhole, the properties of the collet material change and stability can be lost. As a result, lifting of the device to the surface with conventional equipment can be impossible and the well in this situation is completely incapacitated. The device can not be used in the hydrocarbons well with a multi-purpose nipple at the bottomhole for installation and removal of different well devices and measuring equipment. The specific design features such as the lower fastening, the presence of collet, etc. limits the possibility of necessary variations with use of the Venturi tubes.